The Champion's Pathway
by Ecrilthir
Summary: After the Results of the Alola League, Ash is told of famous Champions Pathway. Ash decides to take the Solo Challenge, and comes face to face with a living legend, meanwhile Team Rocket attempts to harness the power of a captured Pokemon, that could shatter the fabric of reality itself...
1. Chapter One: The Rights of a Champion

**Wooo! First new story in a while, if you aren't up to date with the Pokemon Anime news, please be aware this story will contain spoilers for the Alola Pokemon League results, **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form claim ownership of the Pokemon Brand. **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Rights of a Champion**

* * *

The door to the lab closed as a tall figure dressed in a lab coat put his head against the door and took a deep calming breath, yes it was true his old rival had won a Pokemon Championship, and yes it was the first bit of true glory for the town of Pallet in a long time, but his ego had grown so large, soon it would drive everyone away from him.

Gary Oak turned and strode into the lab determined to find something to occupy himself so he didn't have to go back and listen or talk to Ash Ketchum anymore. He had been living in Alola for nearly a year when Ash won the league, and now had returned to Pallet, with Ash giving serious discussion to taking on the Elite Four of any region that would accept his challenge.

Gary shook his head as he remembered the three hour discussion he'd listened to before making his escape, all about how powerful Ash had now become, he ran a hand tiredly through his brown spikey hair and laughed as he saw his Umbreon rise and walk over to great him.

Patting its head gently he turned his attention to the computer and returned to working on his latest paper, a study on the Potential habitats of the Legendary Bird's of Kanto and why they seemed to appear in multiple regions around the world.

Carefully typing out a theorem that the three needed to be surrounded by their element to empower themselves, Gary paused as he heard the doors open, he saw two figure slip inside and close the door, like him they both pressed their head on the door before turning around,

One was a tomboyish girl with bright orange hair, wearing a blue T-shirt with a Gyarados on it and a pair of shorts, the second was a male, older than the girl, with spiked brown hair and tanned skin. Gary knew both of these trainers by sight, Brock and Misty, Gym leaders of Pewter and Cerulean City.

Locking his screen and standing up, he put a hand in his pocket and walked towards them, "So you both managed to escape as well?" Gary asked in a calm and measured voice,

Both heads turned to look at him and nod, "Yeah, when he started talking about his win for the nineteenth time we managed to slip out the front door, while Professor Oak distracted him by paying attention to Pikachu" Misty sighed,

"I think even Delia is getting tired of hearing about it" Brock added as he leant against the door,

"While its true his ego is getting too big, I think he needs to be taken down slightly" Gary replied,

"Who would face him, nearly every trainer he has challenged has declined!" Misty added, "Richie is in Kalos trying to find new Pokemon for his team, Paul is out of contact and wont reply to Ash's messages, Barry refused unless Ash payed him a million, Trip is in Johto going for his Glacier Badge, Virgil is trying to capture a Kalosian Eevee to become Slyveon, Alain still rebuilding his team and his Alola friends all refuse!"

"What about if we get someone to challenge him" Gary said after a few minutes of thinking,

"Like who?" Misty sighed, "Lance?"

"No Ash is too fermiliar with Lance, even if it has been a long time since he saw him, plus as I hear it, he was last seen going into deep cover in Galar" Gary replied, "I was thinking…. Send him on the Champions Pathway"

"And if he wins?" Brock asked,

"He won't, I know who is waiting at the end of that path" Gary replied,

"Who?" Misty asked,

Gary shook his head, "It doesn't matter"

"So, we say to him to start the Champions pathway, to see how strong he truly has become?" Brock asked,

"Yes" Gary nodded, "And that starts nearby to here, and to start, you must have at least 16 badges, and a Championship… Ash has both"

"Yeah, but… isn't that pathway something you can only walk on alone?" Brock asked,

"From what my Grandfather says, yes" Gary nodded, "Cynthia came and took the path a few years ago, and someone tried to follow her, but were told she would have to walk the path alone… she came back defeated"

"Cynthia… as in the Champion of Sinnoh?" Brock asked in a shocked voice,

"Yeah, she said that the experience gave her horizons a much wider view and that she now understood what was due to someone with the title of Champion" Gary replied, "she apparently took the path again a while ago and came back saying she had not battled this time, and that she was happy"

"So, where does the Champions Pathway start?" Misty asked.

"Silver town" Gary replied, "We can take my Pidgeot to fly Ash over there for him to begin the path"

"Good idea" Brock nodded, "So shall we go back and offer it to him?"

Both Misty and Gary nodded as they stood up, Gary petted Umbreon again as it turned and walked calmly back to its bed, as it lay down and he locked the door.

The Ketchum house wasn't too far from Oak Labs, and as the weather held up their eyes turned to the horizon to the north-west, where the Champion's Pathaway was, and the obstacles that would face Ash would begin.

They arrived back at the house to find Ash was still talking about his Lycanroc's class with Gladion's in great detail, as they sat down and saw that it appeared only Delia Kectchum had noticed their absence however didn't say anything.

"So Ash…" Brock said interrupting Ash as he took a breath, "Have you given any thought to what you will do next?"

"Huh?" Ash asked, as he looked up, "well I might go for the Kanto League, or find a new region to become champion in…" he smiled,

"Well…" Gary started, "There's always the Champions Pathway…"

Everyone else in the house froze as they heard that, Delia turned to look at Gary and Professor Oak stood up, "That is certainly an option that is available to you now Ash, but I will warn you, only the strongest trains stand a chance on the Pathway"

"As a Champion, I'll have no problem!" Ash laughed as he looked up before scratching his head, "What is the Pathway?"

"The Champions pathway is a secret path from Silver Town, I'm not sure where it leads, but many speculate it leads has the most powerful wild Pokemon in the world on the route, and at the end, is a powerful trainer" Professor Oak replied as he turned to face Ash, "It's the ultimate test of a Champions skills and their Pokemon's Power"

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Ash said as he jumped up, "When can I take it?"

"Now hold on, there is some preparation you need to do first" Delia sighed as she walked forward, "from what I know, the Champion's Pathway requires you to have more Pokemon than normal, am I right Professor?"

"Quite right, you should carry 12 Pokemon when you take the pathway, 6 to use on the Pathway and 6 for the trainer battle at the end" Professor Oak nodded, "I'd give serios thought to what Pokemon you intend to take with you"

Ash sat back down and frowned as he looked down, "Then I'm going to the lab to build my team!" as he stood up and rushed outside towards the lab,

The atmosphere inside the house stopped as Professor Oak turned to Gary, "The Champion pathway is the hardest challenge in the world, what made you think Ash should take it?"

"I thought he could do with a true challenge" Gary shrugged,

"It wasn't just him Professor, Brock and I agreed with Gary about suggesting it to Ash too" Misty said calmly,

"Well, it would be good for Ash to calm down a little" Professor Oak nodded, "And the Pathway would show him how strong the world still is…"

"Yes, and the trainer at the end?" Delia asked, "Another Champion isn't it?"

"Not just a Champion, their said to be the Champion…" Professor Oak replied, "The Strongest trainer… Last time he came down from the pathway, was the day Garnet town was destroyed… and rumour was he was there before it was destroyed"

"Wait, wasn't he there with…." Gary asked,

"Your brother and sister-in-law" Professor Oak replied, "The three of them were there…"

After a few minutes of utter silence, Ash returned, holding Eleven Pokeballs, "And with Pikachu, that'll make Twelve"

Everyone turned to face him, "So you have your Pokemon?" Brock asked,

"Yep... so what is the Champion's Pathway, what do I have to do?" Ash asked

"it sounds simpler than it is, the Champion's pathway…" Professor Oak replied, "You need to scale and reach the summit of Mt. Silver"

* * *

**And that is the scene, and I'm sure everyone can guess which trainer awaits Ash if he can get to the end of the Champion's Pathway…..**


	2. Chapter Two: The Ascent Begins

**And back, here is Chapter Two, hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Ascent Begins**

* * *

Although he had been raring to go, it had taken a week for Professor Oak and Delia to agree that he was ready to scale the mountain, and they had elected to travel with him, along with Brock, Gary and Misty to the start of the Pathway, knowing they would not be able to make the ascent with him, nor meet the trainer at the top.

The pathway began not a mile outside Silver town, and was marked with a single red flag on a short stick, if you had not known what laid beyond it would look unremarkable. But the group of six new better, Professor Oak gently lifted a branch to reveal the hidden pathway.

It was not neat or tidy, a few patches of mud and grass showed a route onto the mountain, Ash smiled, "I'm going to be the first Pokemon Champion to beat the Pathway!"

"Well, good Luck Ash" Misty smiled,

"Yeah, good Luck" Brock added while Gary just nodded, Ash then turned to Professor Oak and Delia, both of whom smiled reassuringly as he turned back to the path,

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked and with a firm, "Chaa!" in reply Ash took the first step onto the pathway, walking calmly forward he saw the branch return to its original place he took a breath and continued walking, looking around as he heard rustling leaves and could almost feel the eyes on him,

He made it five steps deeper when a large shape loomed out of the shadows and Ash turned to face it, a male Ursaring Ash stepped back slightly as it leaned back and then brought an arm forward, a Hammer Arm, Ash jumped backwards as he reached for one of his Pokeballs, throwing it forward he called, "Tauros Go!"

The large bovine Pokemon appeared, "Tauros, use Take down!" Ash called as it rushed forward, slamming into Ursaring and sending it crashing into a tree before Usaring used a single claw to Slash at Tauros before it knocked Tauros back,

Ash frowned, " Horn Attack!" the attack moved towards the towering Usaring before it knocked it out of sight, Ash quickly recalled Tauros before continuing onwards as he walked he could see other Pokemon around him, a herd of Ponyta grazing happily on some grass and Oran Berries, along with a horde of Beedril flying above his head.

It was clear these Pokemon were strong, but didn't pay much attention to him. He continued to walk as he saw a group of Donphan crashing against each other, before one rolled towards him, using Giga Impact, Ash leapt to the side and turned as he saw it turn around and spinning at him again, "Go Torterria!" Ash called as it appeared and took the brunt of the attack, "Energy Ball!"

The grass energy ball shot forward and knocked the Donphan off course, before it wheeled around again and came from another attack, "Quickly Torterria, use Leaf Storm!" Ash called as the leaves shot forward and hit Donphan, knocking it out of its Spin and into the air, "Finish it with another Energy Ball!" Ash called as the attack hit Dophan's underside and it went crashing to the ground, defeated.

Nodding to himself, he recalled Torterria and continued walking forward, the pathway Pokemon were strong he realised, taking three super-effective attacks in a row and only then falling, he continued walking forward as he arrived at the side of the mountain, where a pathway could be seen carved into the rock.

Ash stopped for a minute and saw a large lake at the side of the mountain, sitting down he let Torterria, Pikachu and Tauros each take a drink and rest for a few minutes as he took a drink of water and reached his hand towards the lake and filled a series of water bottles, with crystal clear mountain spring water.

Sitting back he looked up at the mountain, it towered above nearly anything he had ever seen, the clouds hid the top and Ash suspected that the very peak would be above the clouds themselves. Standing up he smiled before he saw Tauros turn and accidently knock Pikachu into the lake, rushing over he picked Pikachu up and carried him back to the bank and sat down, breathing a sigh of relief before he looked into the middle of the lake where something could be seen moving around.

Standing up with Pikachu by his side he walked over to the edge as a great blue serpentine Pokemon burst from the water, a Gyarados. It roared loudly before firing a Hyper Beam where Ash and Pikachu stood.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash called and Pikachu leapt forward and shot its attack into the Hyper Beam and a small explosion occurs before Pikachu landed down, several Hydro Pumps hit the ground around Torterria and Tauros both of which turned to face the Gyarados,

"Thunderbolt Pikachu and Torterria, use Energy Ball!" Ash called as he recalled Tauros and the attacks both hit Gyarados and the electric energy zaps around the water and into the mountain itself, before it launched forward, into an Outrage it hit Torterria and threw it backwards, "Now, Thunderbolt!"

It hit home and caused the Gyarados to lean backwards and crash back into the water, Ash took a breath as he recalled Torterria before heading towards the pathway, taking his first step onto the mountain.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

The scientists sat down as he read the report on the captured Pokemon, he didn't know how they'd done it, nor did he really want to know, but the purpose of his research was to unlock the Mythical Pokemons Power.

Looking over he saw the Pokemon, in a glass cage that blocked its access to its powers until the boss allowed it to use them for his own ends, he looked down at the name of the Pokemon again, _Jirachi, _it meant very little to him, but he knew that Jirachi was meant to be impossibly powerful.

Said to be able to grant any wishes, while awake, they had only seven days to get it to do their whims, which they were unsure how they would do that, but that was for the boss to decide. Thinking over the last discussion he'd had with Giovanni, they'd discussed about Jirachi, but not what they would do when Jirachi obeyed them.

He stood up, report in hand as he walked out of the lab and towards where he knew the boss would be waiting, deciding to hand him the report before he came looking for it. Walking into the room he put it down and turned before seeing Giovanni in the doorway,

"is it done?" The rocket boss asked,

"Yes sir, with this plan Jirachi will be sure to grant you your wish" the scientists replied as he nodded,

"Excellent" Giovanni smiled, "And now, you will be dealt with, so no-one knows of our plan"

"But Sir.." he started before a team of Grunts came in and dragged him away, his screams echoed around the base for the rest of the day, but come the next dawn, they would not hear it ever again.

* * *

**(Mt. Silver)**

Atop the summit, Blizzards were common but today the air was calm, the sky clear and the sun shone on the mountaintop, but the figure who stood at the top was uneasy, something in the world was wrong, very wrong.

He could tell from how the wild Pokemon were acting, while most were content to live along side him, and tolerated his presence today they had attacked him and his Pokemon on mass, they had learned to fear him and his team again as he looked down at the world. They once again avoided his peak and cave, unless to shelter with him from a blizzard.

He narrowed his crimson eyes as he looked down at the world and grabbed a sphere from his belt and threw it into the air, a single Pokemon appeared, it looked at him and he nodded as the Pokemon flew off to investigate.

The trainer closed his eyes as he turned to head back to his cave, if something was truly going on in the world, he knew his Pokemon would find it. And with its power would likely put an end to it, after all, the class between him, his friends and the Pokemon had levelled a city, before he was able to capture the Pokemon, becoming his 150th entry to the Pokedex, and his reason for staying atop the mountain.

Entering he cave, he found his Pokemon resting from their battle earlier, sitting against a wall he saw a couple rise come over to him, he gently scratched Espeon and Pikachu as they sat with him trying to share their own warmth, but he had long foregone warmth and nearly all emotion, simply being numb from loss and cold.

Cracking a small smile he closed his eyes and sat backwards waiting for answers…

* * *

**And done. Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave a review :) **

* * *

**Pokemon: **

**Ash: Torteria, Tauros, Pikachu + 9 Unknown.**

**The Champion: Pikachu, Espeon, +10 Unknown.**

**Extra cookie if you know who The Champion's mystery Pokemon is!**

* * *

**_Review replies: _**

_**Petrolhead1**_ \- Great story! I can't wait to read more it sounds quite interesting. Very well written as well. - _**Thank you for the review and happy you enjoyed it :) **_


	3. Chapter Three: Ascent up the Mountain

**And I'm back with Chapter 3, sorry for the delay, I wanted to make sure I had the story full plotted out as it seems to be garnering positive attention, however I now have the story's plan fully in mind, and what will happen, and who (if anyone) will not make it to the epilogue.. **

**So without further ado, on with the story….**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Ascent up the Mountain.**

* * *

The Wind on Mt. Silver was bitter cold, every time the breeze blew Ash shivered. He had started to regret the ascent up the mountain, and he knew Pikachu agreed with his thoughts. The Pokemon had dived inside Ash's jacket for the first day of the climb, and on the second, had elected (for one of the only times in Ash's Career), to return to his Pokeball.

Ash had been reluctant to allow his only companion to retreat but had agreed it was needed as the wind whipped his face again. His only solace was that he had seen that there had been a large cave tunnel dug into the side of the mountain up ahead, and knew it would offer a brief release from the wind.

He estimated he was around a quarter of the way up the mountain, and hadn't seen any other Pokemon since the first day. Walking inside the cave he felt a slight amount of warmth return to his body as the wind was not longer able to reach him, taking a minute he sat down and grabbed his bag, deciding now was a good time to have something to eat.

He had packed enough food for himself and his Pokemon for a month, although he doubt he'd need that much. Leaning against the cave wall he took a breath and looked outside, the view was amazing, even from here he could see for miles, both into Kanto and a little of the Johto region, but was that the point of the pathway? To show him the lands below him, to show he had risen above them all?

Ash doubted this was the case, and especially doubted that this would be the lesson previous and other Champions had learned. Resting for an hour he let his let his twelve Pokemon out of their Pokeballs to eat and rest for awhile, looking around at them all he smiled, he had called all of his strongest Pokemon to his side,

Pikachu, Lycanroc, Melmetal, Charizard, Krookodile, Tauros, Glalie, Torterria, Leavanny, Noivern, Greninja and Naganadel, all had come to him when he asked for them, and all had agreed to assend the perilous Mountain beside him.

Ash smiled around at them all and they all seemed happy to be with him, after another hour he recalled his Pokemon and put their balls back in his bag and left Glalie and Tauros' Pokeballs on his belt, just in case he ran into any Wild Pokemon, which he was sure he would. While he had been resting, he had seen several Pokemon, non had bothered him once he called his Pokemon out.

He'd seen a pair of battling Magmar's several levels down, an Onix and a Graveller, although he had thought about capturing them, he remembered that he hadn't brought any extra Pokeballs with him, and he sighed.

Walking back out onto the path he continued upwards, the wind cutting into him and chilling him to the bone as he walked, and then it stopped, he looked back and saw that the blizzard had been created by a Pokemon, he wondered for a moment what it was and shook his head, continuing the ascent up the mountain. It was still cold, but the wind did not blow and he saw several wild Pokemon moving around.

Not wanting to battle unless he had to, Ash kept walking, making sure to keep his eyes front and not make eye contact with any of them, just continuing to walk. As he turned a corner, he saw a large Pokemon blocking his path, a Rhydon.

Stepping back as the Pokemon rounded on him, Ash reached to his belt. "Glalie!" Ash called as he sent out the Pokemon, it rose into the air "Use Ice Beam!" the sphere Pokemon shot a beam ice straight at the Rhydon and it was pushed back against a wall before it stood up and charged forward, into a Megahorn.

"Avoid it!" Ash called as Glalie rose up and the Rhydon rushed past Ash, leaving the next step of the Pathway open to Ash, he quickly recalled Glalie and then ran into a cave opening and looking around, he could see the path leading upwards inside the cave, smiling to himself he continued to walk.

* * *

**(Atop the Mountain)**

The Champion looked down as he waited for his Pokemon to return, there was a storm around halfway up the mountain, and he narrowed his eyes for a moment, someone was climbing the mountain.

He was only able tell because the Mountain's Pokemon were restless, some wanting to challenge the climbing trainer, others wanting to see the inevitable battle between the human who lived at the top of the Mountain and the one climbing the mountain. His own Pokemon were easily able to hold off the Pokemon who lived on the mountain, and he frowned as he wondered which Pokemon would use to battle the unknown trainers Pokemon.

He recalled previous battles against other Champions, his Venusaur against Garchomp, Blastoise against Typhlosion, Pikachu against Dragonite, Charizard against Metagross, Snorlax against Volcarona and Pikachu against Gardevoir.

Each of these battles and the battle against the regional guardians, People who, by every right should be the Champion of their home region, but for one reason or another had refused to take the title, but each had been allowed to take the pathway, and he had battled them all… not one had been able to defeat him, not in the five years he'd been at the top of the mountain.

Only one trainer had come close, and he'd given her a stone, Lucarionite, or that was what Professor Oak had called it, she had stayed for several days trying out the Mega Evolution and after she had mastered it, she had left and smiled to him, promising to return.

And return she did, several times over the next year, not to battle, but to bring supplies to the Champion-Atop-The-Mountain, he'd been grateful of them, rare berries that thrived in cold environments, food, medical supplies and once a new set of clothes for him, matching his old ones and being the perfect fit. He shook his head, she'd never given her name, nor had he, not that the Champion could.

Turning back to his cave, he walked inside and felt a fire burning in the centre, his Pikachu and Espeon curled next to it, and he smiled softly as he walked silently close, not wanting to wake the two as he sat down, and let the heat of the fire wash over him, soon he would be engaged in a fierce battle, he wanted to enjoy the quite peace of the Mountain top.

* * *

**(Team Rocket's Base)**

Giovanni sat down in the his office, smirking happily, he knew his plan was nearly full proof. He had nearly four days before Jirachi fell asleep again, and Giovanni knew that he would wait till the last day.

He knew Jirachi would already obey him, and was locked away where only he could access the Mythical Pokemon, but he wanted to make sure that no-one could use Jirachi's power to undo his only wish.

Add into that he wanted to make sure the single wish was perfect, was not flawed in any way, and that he could not be stopped once it had been done. He frowned as he felt a stinging on his chest, he'd got it at the fall of Garnet Town, where he'd led the forces of Team Rocket to try and re-capture subject-150-1 but found the Pokemon too strong, he remembered as if it was yesterday, the arrival of the Pallet Trio, the ones who had a year beforehand, left Team Rocket on the brink of destruction.

They had battled against Subject-150-1, and were losing, so he had sent in his own forces to fight against the Trio and the errant Pokemon, but then the Champion, the bane of his leadership of Team Rocket, had managed a lucky shot with a single Masterball, _His Masterball, _and been able to Capture the Pokemon, before turning it loose on Team Rocket.

Giovanni's force had been decimated by the Pokemon, and Giovanni himself had received a massive cut to the torso that had nearly killed him, then both Pokemon and Trainer vanished without trace, and Giovanni had been able to rebuild Team Rocket.

But he had never stopped looking for that Trainer, the silent Champion, the one who had nearly brought him to death and his entire organisation to destruction, The Champion of Kanto, Red….

* * *

**And done, **

**Thank you all for your support, I'm glad you are enjoying the story**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**_TouyaGuren _\- **_Interesting story to say the list! Hope you do good on Reds character :3_ –** Thanks for the review, I'm trying to have him as a self-sacrificing trainer who tries to keep the few people he cares about safe by keeping them away, but we'll see how that goes **

**_Guest -_**_ This is shaping up to be something really interesting! I really want to see Ash's accent up the mountain, then his meeting with the mysterious Red. I wonder what Giovani is up to and how that will come into the story? Will Ash and Red team up? Good job! _**– Thanks for the review ****, The threads of the story will come together, and we may see more than Just Red and Ash, but that's spoilers. **


	4. Chapter Four: Reaching the Summit

**And I'm Back with Chapter Four, hopefully there will be a Chapter-a-day-to-keep-boredom-away from now on but cannot promise it…. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Reaching the Summit**

* * *

Ash was warmer than he had been at anytime during his climb, the cave had walls for him to climb, with plenty of ledges to allow him to rest, not that he was the only one resting on them, several times he came across a Golbat (maybe even the same Golbat), sitting on a ledge as he arrived at it before it called loudly and then flew off happily.

Wondering to himself if the Pokemon was letting the rest know how high he had gotten in his ascent, he stopped and breathed a sigh of relief, he had been climbing rocks for a day and a half, managing to set up a camp on one of the ledges the previous night and slept with relative comfort and ease, before resuming the climb, estimating it would take a total of five days to reach the summit, which he knew if he continued to climb he would reach today.

Gripping a rock he pulled himself up onto the last ledge and breathed deeply as he saw a staircase rising up into the mountain, with a opening at the end, from where he could see a pure blue sky, above the clouds.

Taking a few minutes, to make sure everything was ready, Ash moved onwards, stepping up the stairs which he realised with a jolt were not naturally forming, and must have been made by who-ever or whatever awaited him at the top of the mountain.

Stepping out of the Shadow of the cave and into the bright sunlight, he shivered, it was cold, but the sun hit snow atop the Mountain, never seeming to melt as Ash walked forward and onto the mountain as he turned and saw a winding path that lead to a plateau at the summit.

Taking a step forward he felt the ground shake and turned to see a massive Steelix and Tyranitar battling each other, reaching into his bag, he readied Charizard and Torterria, just encase either turned to attack him.

His blood ran cold when both did and charged, sending both Charizard and Torterria out to battle, both moved forward before with an Iron Tail from Steelix, Torterria was send into the mouth of the cave, causing the roof to start caving in and trapping the large Pokemon, "Take to the air!" Ash called as Charizard flew up and avoided a stone edge attack from Tyranitar along with An Iron Tail from Steelix.

Charizard flew down and Ash called, "Flamethrower!"

The fire attack hit Tyranitar before it sent out another Stone Edge, which hit home and caused Charizard to crash down on the Mountain, where it was hit by a Slam attack from Steelix, Ash frowned as he recalled both Pokemon and made ready to send out another pair of Pokemon before he saw a Pikachu appear infront of him, a wall of electric power shot forward and hit both the other two Pokemon, Ash looked down at it, wondering if it was his own.

Then he remembered his was still in its Pokeball in his bag, and this Pikachu looked, Older, thinner but had an aura of great strength about it, unlike anything Ash had ever felt before. The Tyranitar and Steelix looked down at the small mouse as sparks shot from its cheeks, the pair turned and cleared the blockage before disappearing into the caves.

The Pikachu relaxed and went running off up the path, Ash following quietly behind, wondering how a Pikachu got so high up, before he stopped as he realised he had reached the summit, looking around he saw a single trainer waiting, the Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

The trainer looked to be in his late teens to early twenties, his hair was as black as Ash's and although untidy seemed to be cut, by what Ash couldn't tell, his clothes appeared to be ripped and torn, but still held their bright red hue along with his pale blue jeans and black trainers, his hat was pulled over his eyes hiding them from view.

"Are you the powerful trainer at the end of the pathway?" Ash called,

The trainer looked up, and his eyes became visible, a pure and piercing red. The figure nodded silently, before picking up a Pokeball and throwing it into the air. "So you're the one I need to battle" Ash smiled, as he picked up his own Pokeball, Pikachu's, and got it ready.

The other trainer shook his head and pointed at the sky, where storm clouds could be seen coming closer, "that doesn't look good" Ash sighed as he let Pikachu out and the Pokemon called happily before the other Champion gestured for Ash to follow him.

The pair walked in silence as they headed towards a cave, it looked different to the other caves around the mountain, almost as if it had been carved for the trainers use. Walking inside the other trainer nodded to a separate pathway in the cave as he walked into the main section, Ash frowned as he walked down the pathway and found a large open area, looking around he realised that he was being given a place to rest while he stayed up here. Letting his Pokemon out, he began to heal his Pokemon, and give them something to eat. He lit a fire with Charizard's help and learnt against the cave wall, as outside a storm blew up around the mountain.

* * *

**(Outside the Cave)**

Red stood silently as he called on his own Charizard and Pikachu, the storm was the prefect time to train, without a word being uttered, Charizard flew into the air and Pikachu ran to the cave entrance, waiting.

Within five minutes the sky was full of lighting, Red knew what was behind it, Zapdos, it came to visit him once every few months, bringing with it a massive lighting storm. At one point he had captured all three of the Legendary Birds, but he knew they didn't belong in captivity, and had released them. Moltres made Mt. Silver home on the other side and Red often wondered if that was because of him or just because the Titan of Fire liked the tall mountain.

Either way it had created a large hot spring atop the mountain, perfect for keeping himself and his Pokemon clean, Articuno and Zapdos had both flown off, to where, Red did not know. However both came to see him on occasions, and it gave him the perfect time to train.

During Blizzards he'd train Venusaur to use its grass attacks to prevent the snowflakes from hitting it, Snorlax to endure the cold, Lapras to counter Articuno's icy attacks and Blastoise to use its water attacks without them freezing.

During the lighting storms, he'd have Charizard fly around and doge the lighting bolts, while Pikachu would use its own power to counter Zapdos' lighting and send the bolts right back, occasionally he would let his other Pokemon join in, but the other five disliked both the cold and the rain so he trained them whenever their was neither happening, knowing his Alolan Ninetales, Scizor, Zoroark, Lucario and Espeon would be preparing food for the trainers and their Pokemon, Red smiled softly, it was rare he ever needed to tell his Pokemon what to do, they had as much experience as he did and used every bit of it to their advantage, both in life and battles.

Watching as the Blue bolts of Zapdos struck against Pikachu's yellow ones, Red nodded and stepped into the mouth of his cave home, the Champion, of which region he did not know, was resting in the Guest room he had made when the female Champion came to him.

Red did not want to pass up this training opportunity, no matter how much he craved a battle with another trainer, all the Mountains wild Pokemon avoided him and his team, mostly because nearly all of them had felt the sting of Red's Pikachu or Lucario.

As the day progressed the storm elapsed and Zapdos flew down to land on the Mountain. Red walked forward and gently patted Zapdos, looking over it to check for injuries and to give it time to eat, before he stepped back and smiled to the Electric Pokemon, it ruffled slightly before flying away.

Red watched it go, something in its eyes was off, he knew it wasn't because of the person climbing the mountain, something was defiantly wrong in the world. Wondering when Mewtwo would return with information for him on what was going on.

Shaking his head he headed back towards the cave, checking on his guest he saw him asleep before he shook his head again and walked deeper into the cave, deciding to rest and sleep, ready for the battle….

* * *

**And that's all I wrote… for now…. Hope you all enjoyed, if you did, please leave a review to let me know, and who do you think will win when Ash and Red clash.**


	5. Chapter Five: Kanto Vs Alola

**And here it begins, Chapter Five….**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Kanto Vs. Alola**

* * *

Ash stepped out of the cave at day break to find the other trainer already waiting for him, the wind blew softly and Ash took a breath, both reaching for a Pokeball at the same time.

Both threw it in silence, as a large Snorlax appeared on the other Trainers field while Ash sent out his Leavanny, the other trainer pulled his cap to cover his eyes from view as the Snorlax moved at speeds Ash would never have expected from the Sleeping Pokemon, before it punched the ground and threw the stone, Ash recognised it as Smack Down, a Rock move.

"X-Scissor on the rock!" Ash called as the bug energy slashed the rock into four pieces which all missed, Ash smiled before he saw Snorlax slammed into Leavanny, A Giga Impact, sending Leavanny backwards, looking up at it.

Ash frowned, wondering if that was the trainers plan all along before he saw Snorlax moving quickly and spinning as it raise a foot and kicked Leavanny backwards, "Razor Leaf!" Ash called as the leaves shot forward and hit into Snorlax's belly as they bounced to the ground.

Snorlax stomped forward and towered over Leavanny before opening its mouth and crunching down at Leavnny before throwing another rock at Leavnny, which Leavanny lept onto and landed down on the mountain before being kicked again, Ash didn't know how the Snorlax knew what to do, or how it moved so quickly.

The kick made contact and it crashed into the ground, fainted. Frowning to himself, Ash recalled the fainted Pokemon silently, before picking up another Pokeball, and throwing it forward, revealing his Charizard, who roared and sent a column of flame into the air, before it stared down Snorlax.

"Fly up into the air to avoid any of its attacks!" Ash called as Charizard flew into the air and looked down at Snorlax, "Flamethrower!"

The column of Fire engulfed Snrolax, and then Ash saw them, Smack Down, After Smack Down went flying at Charizard, "Dodge it quickly!" Ash called as he watched the large fire lizard moving back down towards the ground, before Ash realised that would bring him too close to Snorlax, who could hit him with another Giga Impact, and possibly defeat his Charizard.

Scowling to himself, he closed his eyes, "Fly higher!" Ash called as Charizard flew into the sky and out of sight as Snorlax stopped throwing rocks, and the other trainer raised a hand and with a flash of red light, Snorlax vanished and with a second flash, a Pokemon Ash knew appeared.

Another Charizard, which flew straight into the air and both trainers turned their eyes skywards as the two began to battle without orders, one shooting fire at the other, while the second shot a blue orb of energy at other, Flamethrower verse Dragon Pulse.

Ash Chanced a glance at the other trainer and saw him watching the two battling calmly his eyes tracing his own Charizard. Before he smirked as he saw his own Charizard had managed to get close to Ash's and its fist glowed yellow, a Thunder Punch.

It hit between Charizard's wings and it roared in pain as it found it couldn't fly for a minute and Ash gasped as it hit the mountains surface as the other Charizard landed down next to trainer. It gently nuzzled him as he patted its head as Ash's Charizard stood up scowling.

It roared again and fire spun around the two Pokemon and Trainers, before Ash's Charizard flew forward as it launched into a series of Slash attacks, the other trainers Charizard took the attacks before its fist glowed yellow again before it slammed into the stomach of Charizard sending it backwards before the Charizard pointed its head upwards before unleashing a wave of fire as it surrounded Charizard and then exploded in a tower of fire, Ash gasped as he realised he didn't recognise the attack as it continued to blaze before Ash saw his Charizard flew through the flames and unleash another Slash attack.

The opposing Charizard took the attacks before it roared and its wings glowed and slammed into Ash's Charizard, before it used another Thunder Punch on its head, causing it to crash down to the ground, fainted.

Ash sighed as he recalled his fainted Charizard, he could tell just how powerful the other trainer was, he was 0 for 2, both his Leavanny and Charizard had been beaten, and neither of the two had type advantages over the defeated Pokemon.

He smiled, it was time for him to take control, throwing a Pokeball forward, he sent out Greninja, and smiled, as he looked over at the Charizard, it moved quickly and leapt into the air, "Water Shruiken!" Ash called as the Frog Ninja threw several water attacks at Charizard which froze in the air and when they hit against Charizard they shattered.

Ash's eyes went wide as he realised that the air was so cold, Pokemon Moves would be effected by the cold and water voice would freeze solid. Frowning he tried to think of a plan to take down a Fire Pokemon, without using water moves as he took a breath and Greninja used double team to avoid a Dragon Pulse from Charizard.

Taking a breath again Ash looked up and looked around, seeing a small peak a short distance away, he knew how to beat Charizard, "Greninja, jump onto that ledge and use Water Shruiken!" Ash called.

The Pokemon leapt ontop of the cave and threw attack after attack, all of which froze in the air and hit Charizard, before Charizard did exactly what Ash had hoped, it sent a blast of fire at Greninja which caused the snow atop the cave to melt in a wave of water, which Greninja used to make a dozen more attacks which all hit home and caused Charizard to roar as the water hit home.

Smiling to himself, Ash got ready for the next assault, which came fast and hard, a stream of Thunder Punches, which Greninja avoided using Double Team, "Now use Aerial Ace!" Ash called as the attack hit Charizard, "And follow it up with Water Shuriken!"

The second attack hit the same spot as Charizard moved backwards before collapsing down, as the other trainer recalled it with a small smile, wondering why the trainer was smiling about the defeat of his Pokemon, Ash watched as another Pokeball was causally tossed into the air, sending out a Venusaur.

His breath caught for a moment, Ash tried to think of a plan of attack, before he saw Venusaur raise onto its back legs and slam down, and at the point it did, the ground was ripped apart by massive vines with shot towards Greninja, "Double Team!" Ash called as the vines came closer, but even as it did so, three vines hit into the true Greninja and trapped it in a sphere of coiling vines

"Aerial Ace, Cut!" Ash called as he looked up at the sphere encircling his Pokemon, everytime one of the vines was cut, another took its place and Ash wondered what attack this was, before with a start he realised, Frenzy Plant…. Which means the fire attack Charizard had been using, might have been Blast Burn… two of the three Ultimate attacks.

After a minute the sphere retreated and Greninja collapsed down to the ground, defeated. Drawing a breath Ash looked at it, before recalling it, feigning a calm he did not feel, he'd lost three of his six allowed Pokemon, and his opponent had lost one. This was turning into a very one sided match.

He looked at the Pokemon and tried to think which would be best to face it with, before he saw it a shape rapidly approaching the mountain top, "Whats that?!" He called pointing at it as the other trainer turned and silently recalled his Venusaur, ending the battle as he rushed to the side of the Mountain.

The shape moved closer and closer to the pair until Ash recognised it, it was Mewtwo. The Legendary Pokemon hovered in front of the other trainer looking down at him before looking over at Ash and raising a hand before the trainer shook his head and Mewtwo lowered it slowly, but every few seconds glared over at Ash.

Wondering what was going on he saw the trainer pull out a Purple Pokeball and recall Mewtwo before he turned to Ash, and grabbed his bag, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling something in an untidy hand.

_I have to leave to deal with something, if you wait in Pallet Town… I will come and we can start our battle again there when I finish dealing with it. If I do not appear after 72 hours, tell Professor Oak I left the mountain to go to Celadon City, he will know what to do…_

Handing the note to Ash, along with a handful of potions and revives, the trainer stepped backwards and threw a Pokeball into the air before nodding to Ash and then running towards the edge before jumping off the side.

Ash gasped and rushed over to look down, he saw the trainer falling and then saw a blur of orange swoop past him, grabbing the other trainer and then flying off into the sky.

It took twenty minutes for Ash to finish healing his team as he watched around the mountain, wondering what had happened to cause the other Champion to break off the fight. He frowned to himself as he sent out his own Charizard and climbed onto it, he may not have been allowed to use a Pokemon to scale the pathway, but he didn't know of any rules saying he couldn't get down with one…

His Charizard took off and he held on as Pikachu again hid within Ash's Jacket as the Charizard flew down the mountain and then headed towards Silver Town.

* * *

**(A view from Red, a few minutes before)**

_The unknown trainer was good _Red thought, as he watched the trainer try to come up with a plan to defeat his Venusaur and try to claim victory, before he heard the boy call and point to the distance. Turning he saw it was Mewtwo on his way back, cursing his timing for interrupting his battle, but eager to hear what was going on he recalled Venusaur and walked over great the Psychic Pokemon as he stood there.

_It is the Rockets, they have captured Jirachi_ Mewtwo telepathically told him,

_Jirachi?_ Red thought as his eyes narrowed before going wide, the wish Pokemon, if it was awake, Giovanni could wish for anything and it would happen, no matter how significant, he could wish Team Rocket to have unlimited Wealth, them to have their old strength back… or to wish him out of existence….

Knowing he had to stop this, Red made a plan, he knew that there were only two trainers he'd want on his side, but both of them were in hospital, in a coma, caused by the very Pokemon that now brought him this news,

_If you will trust me, I can repair their minds…_ Mewtwo said by way of an apology, he never showed signs of remorse, but Red knew he felt it, and wanted to make it right.

Nodding to the Pokemon he recalled Mewtwo and allowed Mewtwo and Espeon to mentally connect him to his other Pokemon _We have a situation, Team Rocket is back, we will deal with them together, and so we are leaving the mountain for a while… if you do not want to come, I will not force it.._

Not hearing any protests or requests to stay Red allowed a smile to cross his lips as he turned to the other trainer and decided that they would finish the battle, or restart it, at a later time… perhaps when the world was not in imminent danger. Scribbling this to the other Champion, Red also handed him half a dozen revives and Potions to heal his injured Pokemon.

Taking a breath, Red ran and leapt off the side of the mountain, just before he released Charizard to carry him to Vermillion Hospital, and then… to war…

* * *

**And done…**

**Sorry that the battle didn't reach a conclusion, but the plot must move on… and Red is definatly too distracted to battle Ash right now….**

**No reviews to reply to this time :'(**


	6. Chapter Six: The Pallet Trio

**And the plot continues….**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Pallet Trio**

* * *

Ash flew down the mountain on Charizard, wondering where the other Champion had flown off to, and if he asked Professor Oak, would he get answers. Shaking his head, he decided to get Charizard to fly straight to Pallet Town.

The sun was just setting as Charizard landed down exhausted, recalling the Pokemon Ash smiled as he walked towards Oak's lab and knocked at the door when he arrived five minutes later. The door opened and Ash found himself face to face with the Professor,

"Ash!" Professor Oak smiled, "I'm surprised to see you so soon"

"Who is he Professor?" Ash asks calmly,

Professor Oak smiles again and opens the door wider, "His name is Red, he is the current reigning Champion of Kanto…. And former resident of Pallet Town"

Ash walked inside and looked over at Professor Oak, wondering if he should tell him, before Professor Oak started again, "He is unique as a trainer or at least part of a unique generation… he was born mute… yet still desired to become a Pokemon Trainer, it seemed impossible… I wanted to help him, so allowed him to help around the lab…"

Ash sat down and listened as Professor Oak began to pace, "he helped capture a large number of Starter Pokemon, three of which bonded with him to a level I don't think I've ever seen before or since. It was almost as if they could tell what he wanted, and when he turned eleven, they became his starters, a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle and a Charmander."

"What about the other trainers, what did they get?" Ash asked,

"There were two other trainers, my Grandon, Gary's Cousin, Blue another trainer, called Green…" Professor Oak replied, "Blue's father had requested him to be given a Pokemon that he had specially for him, an Eevee. Which I did…. Green also got an Eevee which put them both into direct competition with each other and with Red… they travelled around Kanto separately… Red found a near constant battle with Team Rocket"

Professor Oak took a breath, "They used to be a lot stronger than they are now, they used to have control over nearly the entire region, and Red battled against them, during his fights with them, both Green and Blue overtook him. However Red was slower as well, because everytime he caught a Pokemon he wanted to use, it had to teach it to understand him… I think that's why he rarely trained other Pokemon…"

"He managed to capture nearly every type of Pokemon and sent them to me… the only Pokemon he never sent back were an Eeevee he was given, a Lapras and a Pikachu… they all were able to tell what he wanted like his Starters…" Professor Oak smiled, "Eventually all of them defeated the Gyms and then the Elite Four…. Green was the first one, she reigned as Champion for three hours, before Blue arrived and defeated her and the rest of the Elite four, he reigned for two hour and 56 minutes… before he lost to Red…"

"How old was he?" Ash asked,

"He had just turned 12" Professor Oak replied, "During his time as the sitting Champion he was able to turn Team Rocket into a much weaker force, losing most of their bases… and nearing extinction… he also travelled, often with Green and Blue, they never stayed in one region too long, nor took any other league on, but caught other Pokemon… " Professor Oak smiled before he looked down, "Then the Garnet incident happened, and Red fled…he stopped here beforehand, telling me in his own way, what he was up to…. And creating the Champions Pathway"

"That was five nearly six years ago…" Professor Oak sighed, "I sent trainers up there, not just to take challenge, but to ensure that… the Kanto Champion still lived… I always liked Red…" Professor Oak smiled sadly, "Did he… seem well to you?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, and his Pokemon too… right until he left the mountain…" Ash added before realising the slip he had made and looked at Professor Oak with wide eyes as the man had frozen,

"Red has left Mt. Silver?" Professor Oak asked, knowing the last time he had left was for his mothers funeral, five years beforehand.

Ash sighed and nodded, "Yeah, we were battling, and then… a Pokemon appeared and Red took off, leapt of the side of the mountain before his Charizard grabbed him and flew off…"

"Where was he heading?" Oak asked in a hurry,

"Er… Celadon City" Ash replied after a minute, pulling out the note Red had handed him and giving it to Professor Oak,

The older man looked down at it and smiled as he saw the rushed hand writing, before closing his eyes and muttering, "Self-Sacrificing as always..." he took another breath before looking up, "Its time to call on the cavalry"

Ash frowned as he saw Professor Oak walk a desk and press a button, a message appeared on screen and was sent, wondering who was coming Ash turned to look a the screen a little more closely, it was an Holo message, with 12 recipients.

_Blue Oak, Ethan Gold, Brendan Yuki, Lucas Koki, Hilda White, Nate Lacktwo, Calem Calme, Lance Wataru, Steven Stone, Cynthia Shirona, Alder Adeku and Diantha Carnet_

Ash frowned s he read the list, he had met half of them, and recognised them, they were the reigning Champions of Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos… all the other Champions… of all the regions, and the single phrase that the message send,

_Kanto is threatened, Red has left the Mountain_

* * *

**(Vermillion Hospital)**

Charizard landed silently outside the Hospital and Red recalled it in equal silence, before he walked into the hospital, paying everyone around him no attention as he calmly walked deeper into the hospital, allowing Mewtwo and Espeon to guide him where he needed to go.

The doctors all watched him go with knowing looks, they all knew who he was, some of them may have been trainers when he was the sitting Champion, or had treated him after the battle at Garnet Town.

Shaking thoughts of that battle away, he walked into the room where his oldest (and perhaps only Human) friends lay in their coma, looking down he could see they had aged slightly but he could still see the same people who had accepted him and trained with him as they travelled, who'd made him smile.

Taking a moment to look at them he pulled out Mewtwo's Master ball and let it open as the Psychic Pokemon looked down at them as it raised a paw and the two began glowing blue while Mewtwo's eyes also glowed, Red turned away as he closed his eyes, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

After ten minutes Mewtwo turned to Red, _I have repaired all the damage… would you like me to awaken them?_

Red looked over, both still looked healthy and rested, and Red nodded, almost eagerly as Mewtwo's eyes glowed again and both sets of eyes began to flutter, quickly recalling Mewtwo, Red walked over and sat in a chair between the two beds,

"Dam….. what happened?" A male voice came first and Red turned to face Blue, the teen had long brown hair that was often untidy, but Red realised with a start that Mewtwo had fixed up their appearances too, both looked older, but their hair, clothes and skin showed little signs of aging or of time.

Red smiled and shrugged slightly before Blue sat up quickly, "Red!" He smiled swinging his legs out of the bed and standing up, before he saw Green watching the pair and smiling, "And Twig!"

"I told you not to call me that Skybrain!" Green replied also sitting up as she looked at Red,

"You haven't been taking care of yourself have you?" she said in an harsh but happy voice,

Red blink and shrugged again, "And if you have been up that mountain again… I will make sure you never get any peace" Green added,

Red gently scratched his chin, and bit his lip, just like Green to be able to tell the truth, and to mother him, he had missed it. Leaning back in the chair he listened to the two argue as they each began to grab their clothes and put them on, both turning to Red,

"So… how did you do it?" Blue asked,

Red looked away and bit his lip, not wanting to give the answer, but as always, the two could read him like a book,

"was it Mewtwo?" Green asked softly as she knelt down and looked at him, and Red nodded once expecting an explosion of complaints, when it didn't come he looked over at the pair who were smiling,

"Thank you Red…" Green smiled as she stood up, "But I guess you wouldn't have Mewtwo fix us up without… a reason.."

Red nodded once and let Espeon link his mind with his two friends, as it used to be, _Team Rocket is back, and have a Jirachi…._

"Seriously?" Blue sighed, "Well I don't blame them for trying but…." He shook his head, "Well we should head to Pallet Town, if I know Gramps, he will have our Pokemon with him"

Red's eyes went wide and looked away, wanting to avoid the town, but shrugged, knowing that the other two needed their Pokemon to fight the Rockets, he also smiled slightly, both had once again agreed to come with him, to face odds that were not in their favour, but neither showed any sign of concern.

He stood up and nodded to the two, _Lets Go_ he said mentally and both the other two nodded as the three walked out of the door and headed towards the exit, side-by-side…. Each thinking the same thing,

_Watch Out Team Rocket…The Pallet Trio are back…_

* * *

**And again my second double chapter in a row…. Hope you enjoyed, if you did, please do leave a review, more reviews = more chapters :) **


	7. Chapter Seven: Aerial Assualt

**And I'm back with Chapter Seven!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Aerial Assault**

* * *

Ash was surprised at the speed the other Champions arrived at, most appeared with a flash of light outside the door of Professor Oaks Lab before pushing the door open and walking in silently, so far Cynthia, Lance, Steven and Diathia had all appeared, with a single nod to Professor Oak before walking towards a corner and entering into near silent whispers.

Ash looked over at them before crossing his arms, as the door opened again and a 16 year old walked in, his eyes were golden yellow and his hair jet black as he walked into the room with a measure of calm, "Yo' Professor!" he called as he walked and every head turned to look at him,

"Ethan…" Professor Oak smiled, "You got the message?"

"Yeah, Red left Mt. Silver to fight Team Rocket?" Ethan asked as he stretched, "I got it, and flew straight over…."

"Good, that means the other regional defenders will have go it too" Professor Oak nodded, "But an introduction, Ethan… this is Ash Ketchum, the first and current Champion of the Alola Region, Ash… this is Ethan Gold, Regional Defender and Potential Future Champion of the Johto Region"

Ash nodded and smiled to Ethan who walked over, "Champion of Alola? Congrats, I though only old bores… and Red ever took Championships…" he snickered as Lance looked over and frowned slightly,

"Ethan…" he said by way of a greeting.

"What's a Regional defender?" Ash asked,

"Well… we're a kinda group of trainers that stop world ending catastrophise in our own region, but you can only take the position if you beat the Elite Four and earned the right to be called Champion, I beat Lance and his Elite Four and earned the right to the Title of Champion of Johto… then I took the Champion's Pathway… and faced Red…." Ethan smiled, "I lost… and I realised that as Champion, I should be the strongest, and I wasn't so I turned down the title…"

Ash listened before frowning, about to open his mouth as the door opened again and Ash saw three more people walk in, a women with bushy hair and blue eyes, a younger male with brown bushy hair and brown eyes, that Ash swore he'd seen somewhere before and the third was a male who seemed to be in the middle of the two, he wore a white haired hat that hid his true hair colour but had stormy grey eyes.

"Hilda, Nate, Brendan!" Ethan called as he rushed over to them and smiled as the others greeted him, Ash went through a check list of who was already here, and who was yet to arrive,

Champions, Lance, Steven, Cynthia and Dianthia are here, but Alder isn't…

Regional Guardians, Ethan, Brendan, Hilda and Nate are all here, but Lucas, Blue and Calem aren't….

Frowning he wondered how long it would take for the others to arrive, and also if Red had engaged Team Rocket yet, and if he had, was he still ok?

Shaking his head he looked up at the door as it opened once again, in walked Alder looking as calm as ever as he nodded to the trainers and then walked over to speak to the other Champions, all sending worried looks around the room.

Wondering what was wrong Ash decided to take a step outside and as he did he nearly walked into another trainer, he wore all blue, which matched his eyes as his short blonde hair was tucked neatly under his hat before he smiled, "Excusez-moi" Ash stepped aside as the Kalosian trainer walked inside and smiled as he approached the other trainers, who by now had formed a tight group and were muttering to each other,

Looking up at the sky he frowned before gasping, "Somethings coming!" he called loudly and everyone rushed outside as they saw a shape moving through the clouds before they each made ready, looking up at the sky as the shape flew low enough for Ash to make it out, a Charizard, with three riders on the back…

* * *

**(In the Sky)**

Red scowled as Charizard twisted and flew avoiding their pursuers, as soon as they had risen into the sky on the back of Charizard they'd been set upon, a force of Grunts all using Koffing, Weezing, Zubat or Golbat, so far they'd managed to avoid the slower attacks from the Grunts but it had been close.

Several times he felt an attack ruffle his hair as it flew over his head, Green's arms holding onto him and Blue's onto her as they flew, smirking to himself, he flew down towards Pallet Town, knowing the pursuers would follow as he came close to the ground he gently moved his arms in a swift move which caused Green to let go of him as Charizard spun around, dropping both other trainers to the ground while Charizard flew up to draw fire away from them.

Both other trainers growled as they looked up into the sky and smirked as they both put fingers in their mouths and whistled, with a roar a dozen pokemon burst through barriers around the Oak Lab and rushed to the side of the two trainers, smirking they walked forward.

Blue stood with a Gyarados, Tyranitar, Alakazam, Tauros, Kingdra and around his head flew A Pidgeot while Green had Sylveon, Togekiss, Gardevoir, Ribombee, Azumarill and Mimikyu all crowding around her.

Both smirked as they sent a Pokemon to aid Red, Pidgeot and Togekiss took to the air and cut through the air

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!"

"Pidgeot, Use Heatwave!"

Both attacks hit a Pokemon pursuing Red, who flew Charizard down and with bursts of flame, and Dragon Pulses began to tear through the forces with ease, the trio of Pokemon flew in formation as they attacked without mercy for the grunts Pokemon.

The force of Pokemon flew away from the trio as they headed towards the ground and Red leapt off as he stood next to Blue and Green as the clouds cleared and they saw a larger group of grunts with their Pokemon, even more than had chased them.

The trio frowned before looking at one another and nodding, each withdrawing a armband from their pocket and attaching it to their wrist as they looked up and took a breath,

"Beyond Evolution!" Both Green and Blue called as they (and Red) raise the arm with the band on it, "Mega Evolve!"

In a flash of light energy waves shot from the three trainers, and hit Charizard, Pidgeot and Gardevoir and within seconds the energy formed a large sphere around each of them and after a few seconds the lights died down and the three Mega Pokemon flew there, Mega Charizard X, Mega Pidgeot and Mega Gardevoir.

The three Pokemon leapt into the air Gardevoir sent a wave of Psychic energy was fired at the oncoming Golbats, while Pidgeot flew around and hit Koffings with Air Slash, Razor Wind and Twisters as it flew and Charizard took to the sky and with one massive burst of flame hit a Weezing as it released some of its gas and caused a massive explosion that lit up the entire sky, as Alakazam Used its Psychic energy to block the flames from damaging Pallet Town.

As the battle in the sky continued the three became aware of being watched and all turned to face the Champions, Guardians and Professor Oak rushing to their side. They froze as they saw the Pallet Trio standing calmly together and turned around to watch them, each having a Pokemon ready to defend themselves if needed

Professor Oak stepped forward as he looked at the three of them, "Si je rêve, ne me réveille jamais ... si je suis réveillé, ne me laisse jamais rêver"

Ash blinked as he recognised Kalosian and the trio smirked, as Blue replied, "alors ne rêve plus Gramps"

The professor smiled widely and pulled the trio into a large hug and laughed, "I always knew you'd be back!" he laughed, "And just in time"

The trio stepped back and nodded as they looked up to the sky battle which was nearing its end, the trio's Pokemon were overwhelming Team Rockets as they pushed them back, after a few more minutes of battling, the Grunts were in full retreat as they trio recalled all of their Pokemon, except for Red's Pikachu, Blue's Kingdra and Greens Sylveon.

"Good to see you again" Cynthia said as she walked forward, Red nodded his agreement and then looked around as more figure rushed to catch up with them, Lucas, Red mused, the Regional Guardian of Sinnoh, looking around it seemed the emergency provisions had to have been activated early.

Internally sighing about how much extra danger this would put people in he shook his head, and allowed his mind to connect to Blue and Green's via the power of Espeon. _We should be heading out soon, Team Rocket could use Jirachi at any time, we need to stop them as soon as possible._

Both nodded in agreement before rounding on the group, "We don't have long to be social, Team Rocket has managed to capture Jirachi" Blue called, everyone remained silent, "So we're going to take the fight to them, release Jirachi and if there is time, Arrest Giovanni"

"Where's their base?" Ethan asked, his voice urgent and worried,

"They were in Celadon City" Green replied, "But I believe they will have moved to a different place now, one of their other bases…"

_Viridian_ Red replied calmly to their mental link, _Under the Gym_

"We believe they are under the Gym in Viridian City…" Blue added, "Where Giovanni used to be the Gym Leader"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alder asked, "Let us go!"

Everyone nodded and rushed past the trio, Ash stood there with the Trio before the four joined the back of the group, rushing as they headed to Viridian City, and to battle…

* * *

**And that will be Chapter Seven done!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

* * *

**Translation **

**_Si je rêve, ne me réveille jamais ... si je suis réveillé, ne me laisse jamais rêver – _Roughly translates (from my poor French) to – If I Dream, Let me never awken… if I am awake, let me never dream**

**_alors ne rêve plus Gramps – rough translation – then Dream No more Gramps_**


End file.
